Coming Home
by Apocalyptical Angel
Summary: With Chuck halfway across the world on business, it only made sense for Blair to send him parting with a little 'present' amongst his belongings.


**Coming Home**

**Summary; **With Chuck halfway across the world on business, it only made sense for Blair to send him parting with a little 'present' amongst his belongings.

**Rating; **M (sexual content and language)

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing, just the fantasies inside my head which I make no profit from :(

* * *

Reviews always welcome :)  
Please don't re-post/copy onto other sites, thanks.

* * *

It was no secret Chuck Bass had a high sex drive.

So it was no surprise that while greatly improving his company with business abroad, he was deeply missing Blair. Especially at nights.

Two long months had passed and he was at least another two away from returning to her. But they'd done what they could; phone calls, video chats and plenty of instant messaging. They both knew it would be hard on them, him more so. Pun intended.

Chuck looked down at the 'gift' Blair had sent him packing with. Well, additional to the new tie she'd attempted to strangle him with when he didn't change his mind at the last minute.

Blair had wrapped him this gift with the instruction to open it if he got too desperate, began missing her too much and the like.

But the gift had stayed wrapped, as her words came with a second clause she'd whispered in his ear; if he returned with the wrapping intact, she'd reward him greatly. She refused to expand on that mysterious statement, and it gave him plenty of fantasies to conjure at nights.

Chuck sat himself on the bed, the innocent 'gift' on the bedside table hidden in a sheet of deep purple, her font sweetly writing '_if it becomes too much Xx'_ across the tag.

His post-work shower had been little of what he wanted, his erection still present and unwilling to leave until pleased by Blair. His hand could barely trick himself into satisfaction anymore.

Blair, Blair, Blair. It was all his mind could think of.

Her soft body, her teasing hands, her playful lips…

Chuck cursed, loosening the towel from his waist. Thoughts of her were invading all of his senses, curiosity was driving him into madness and he was seconds away from calling her to complain or to drag her ass to see him.

He should have dealt with himself in the shower again, beaten back the nostalgia of the last time he'd showered with her and taken control back into his own hands, with a firm grip.

It would be 2am in Manhattan, he noted with a glance to the clock. The last time he'd called Blair to jerk off to her voice she'd been none too pleased. The ladies club was strict about time schedules and Blair oversleeping because of his phone call had not benefitted either of them in the long run.

As much as Blair's mysterious promise called to him, it made the situation worse, stirring fantasy and memories into a collision of lust. Chuck lifted the gift into his hand, it felt sturdy, light-weight. He'd presumed it was a book, or a collection of photo's… but now he was thinking DVD.

He needed to know, he HAD to.

Besides, he could always tape it back together afterwards.

With the evil thought in mind, he neatly tore the tape, preparing to re-wrap later.

The object of her gifting; a DVD indeed.

This one titled; _Outside of Business Hours_.

Chuck raised an eyebrow to the terrible title, and the brunette porn star on the front.

Blair had bought him a porno?

The secretary on the front did have one very striking feature though. Brown curls past her shoulders, a jewelled headband and an innocent air. Instantly, he thought of Blair. The star's nipples were pushing through a thin white blouse, her long creamy legs spread apart under the desk, barely hidden by a black miniskirt. His mind substituted Blair for the woman and his blood responded with a practised ease.

Blair.

Every cell in his body wanted her.

Sure, he had more than enough material in his head, on his laptop… on the internet… but… no-one touched onto his lust quite like this.

Blair had chosen this for him, with the intention of the looks turning him on. She knew him well the little minx. Blair _wanted_ him to watch it. And watch it he shall.

With a smug grin, Chuck opened the DVD case, and there, folded atop the disk was a small note with clear signs of Blair's penmanship. His heart thundered as he opened it.

_I knew you wouldn't be able to resist._

_She was the closest to me I could find, she's not a bad actress either._

_I rather enjoyed her performance ;)_

_B_

_Xxxx_

Chuck wasted no time pushing the DVD into the tv set and hitting play. His eyes closed as he imagined Blair on her bed, watching the same DVD he was about to… legs spread, fingers pumping her tight heat. He opened his eyes to the first line of dialogue, his hands removing the towel from his waist, fingers immediately seeking to wrap around his length. His mind took control of the poor lines of script, changing the innocent secretary to Blair, and the corruptive Bad Boss to himself. Just as the boss pulled the blouse from the ample breasts and swept clean the desk, the scene changed, and Chuck froze his actions, the image showing _his_ Blair across their bedspread.

"Chuck." Her voice sailed from the screen to his cock, he was unsure if he was experiencing madness or just the kink of his girlfriend. There she was, lounging on the bed of his penthouse apartment, white stockings up her legs, the garter belt poking out from the bottom of her too short skirt, a white blouse tied to crop around her middle. No bra.

He watched mesmerised as she stroked a hand from her thigh to her midrift, then gave a fingerwave to him.

"I'm guessing you're a little confused as to why I stopped your porn." She smiled, that smile that devoured all his senses. Her eyes twinkled with a mysterious wildfire. "Do you want to know where you are now?"

And then it was all he could think of. She'd recorded this before he'd left. She had to. So yes; when had she done this?!

More importantly, where was _he_ when this happened?!

Blair answered like she'd read his mind

"You're at work, negotiating the work abroad you're doing right now, slaving away to the Bass empire, and leaving me all alone… _and wanting you_." He never hated his job more than he did right then. He remembered the day, the emergency meeting, Blair had already cum twice on his cock that morning, how could she want more? But she did, and the look in her eyes consumed him. "I figured while you're sitting halfway across the world…"

She brushed her hair back from her shoulder, tracing her index finger down her long delicate neck, letting the deep rouge of her nailpolish slip beneath her blouse, where he desperately wanted to follow. "I should give you a good reason to hurry up and come home. So you can satisfy me… _thoroughly_."

She tugged and popped open the first button of her blouse, her breasts pushed against the material, spreading to show more creamy flesh, just a little more and her beautiful pink nipples would be stretching out for him. He bit down a moan, his hand unconsciously picking up the motion on his erection. "I've been a naughty girl Chuck." Blair breathed to the camera she'd set up on his dresser. "This isn't the first time I've done this while you've been at work." Chuck groaned aloud, she was a minx. "Or… in the shower. Or… in your office." She slipped her finger between her painted lips, sucking deep before releasing it with a pop and snaking it down between her cleavage, circling a nipple beneath the white cotton. "Or… while you've been asleep next to me." Minx? Who was he kidding, she was a siren, a succubus to his senses.

Like she'd heard his thoughts again, the vixen grinned.

Chuck tightened his grip, pumping his shaft as she sat up onto all fours, the camera shooting straight down the cleavage in a delicious shot. He was tempted to pause, but he knew it would only get better.

And it did.

Instantly.

Her hands came up to finish the job she's started of her buttons, revealing her firm breasts to the camera, a glimmer in her eyes as she let the material drop to the bedroom floor leaving her naked from the waist up. Except… the necklace she wore, it was the same he'd given her on her birthday those many years ago. His necklace… She was _his_…

"Missing me yet?" Blair purred, hands sliding up her thighs, disappearing under her skirt.

He watched her play through her facial expressions, her lips parting for a deep breath as she'd drag her two favoured fingers through her wetness, then the way she'd drop back her head as she'd work those two fingers into her hot core.

Chuck groaned, his hand moving faster, wishing it was Blair's tight heat around him. God, he missed her. He wanted her so much it was unbelievable. The back of his mind was already considering the next flight home. To think she'd been alone on their bed, fingering herself while he slept, while he showered, while he worked… like now…

Would she be all alone, a loss for sleep, pushing her fingers into her dripping pussy and wishing he was there?

"I actually bought myself a present as well…" Blair began on a broken moan, her eyes fixed to the camera as she ground her hips against her moving fingers. "I've had it hidden under your bed for little more than two weeks now… and you still have no idea."

Chuck struggled for sanity in his high, wanting to finish with Blair rather than before the show even began. "Wanna take a guess, Bass?" she teased and dropped onto her front on the bedspread, her fingers still inside her as she pulled a shoe box from under the bed, only this shoe box had no glass slipped for Cinderella. On the contrary, Blair pulled a purple vibrator, complete with rabbit ears into the camera's view. "I call him Charlie."

She giggled, sitting back and sliding out her wet fingers from under her skirt, she immediately went to suck them clean. He could have cum right then. "My replacement for Charles." And there was that smile again, the one that dared him to correct her, to make her forget all about her relationship with a damn vibrator and to fuck her back to loyalty. She knew exactly what she was doing as well, when did Blair Waldorf ever not? "You don't mind… right?" she continued to taunt.

Then, she had the audacity to wrap her lips around the tip of the vibrator, taking a silicone penis into her mouth where his dick should be. Chuck found himself grunting louder, his hand pumping his cock faster and faster.

He tried to hold off the building orgasm, but somewhere between the anger, jealousy and lust he had lost control, his hand taking over and answering the demands of his libido. Chuck came hard, harder than any other solo session.

His eyes re-opened to Blair straddling the damn vibrator, moaning like she only used to for him.

That damn skirt still covered the main action, her eyes promising he wouldn't see any more than what was happening now.

He laid back on the bed, post-orgasm haze as he watched Blair drive herself to orgasm, calling out his name. His cock rose from its laze, wanting her as much as Chuck did. It would never be enough until she was back in his arms, until he was reclaiming his territory. Until he felt her fingers claw at his back as she came around him, screaming his name… it would never be enough.

"Bass, you better be listening." Chuck lifted his eyes back to the screen, Blair was practically glowing, her skin glinting in the overhead lights with a thin coat of sweat, her cheeks a rushed colour of pink, her eyes lidded with the haze of passion. "I'm going to use Charlie every night until you get your damn ass back to me and reclaim what's yours." The screen cut off, then it was back to the porno, picking up exactly where it left off.

Chuck slapped his hand to the nightstand, picking up the phone and instantly dialling his pilot. His second call was to the minx he could have possibly hallucinated in a fit of lustful need.

"Chuck… it's almost 3am." Then a second later. "Did something happen?"

"I'm on my way to the airport." he began, a dark edge to his voice she hadn't heard before. "You'll be naked, and _Charlie_," he sneered the name, "will be waiting in the trash."

"Chu-"

"You've been a bad girl Blair Waldorf." he stated, his voice deep and raw with energy. "I fully intend to make sure you get what's coming to you."

Chuck paused, a deep breath clawing out of his lungs.

"I missed you." Blair breathed, relieved. "Get here soon, don't stop for anyone." Blair stretched out in the bed. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

When you've read every Chuck/Blair fanfiction, you really don't have any other choice but to create your own. This was just an idea that stormed into my head. So, I figured I'd share it with you.

Reviews would be highly appreciated, but no pressure ;)

Thanks for reading.  
Xx


End file.
